The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Teroptima`. `Teroptima` was originated from a hybridisation program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1988. The female parent was `Terfame` (registration number 7455; Jun. 10, 1986), and the male parent was unnamed seedling 87.241. The female parent `Terfame` has a yellow color without a black center. Production of flowers, vase-life, and diameter of `Terfame` and `Teroptima` are identical. `Terfame` has been available outside Terra Nigra, but has not been patented in the USA. The male parent 87.241 has about the same production of flowers and diameter as `Teroptima`; however, the color pink of 87.241 is more clear and has a dark heart. 87.241 has not been available outside Terra Nigra. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about October 1988. The first asexual reproduction of `Teroptima` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on April 1989 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1989 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Teroptima` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Teroptima`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera plant from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Very distinct pink. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Distinct red-purple. PA0 4. Color of perianth lobe: Pink. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: medium/large 120 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Teroptima`.